Damian Hart
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Damian Heart (ダミアン·ハート, Haato Damian) is one of the main antagonists in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is a member of Team Star Breaker, a Beyblade team that represented the USA in the Beyblade World Championships; Big Bang Bladers. Being the one and only owner of Hades Kerbecs BD145DS, Damian is one of the strongest bladers in the world, having undergone the highest level of arrangement. When he was discovered by the HD Academy, his strength was enhanced through the Arrangement System developed by Hades Inc. He was a ruthless and fierce Blader in battle who only wished to send his opponent's Beyblades into the dark and despair of Hades. As well, he was loyal to Dr. Ziggurat, the coach of Team Star Breaker and the man responsible for the creation of Hades City. Physical Appearance Damian is a short, pale skinned boy with very distinctive facial features. He has sky blue hair that stick up at the back of his head with a little dark lime green part on his fringe. He has pointed grey eyes and blue eye-brows. He wears a small black choker that resembles the collar of a dog around his neck and wears gold armor with yellow clothing along with gray chains. He also wears a white cape and black fingerless gloves that are covered by his gold wristguards. Personality Damian was first introduced near the end of Beyblade: Metal Masters as a ruthless, powerful, partially sadistic and unforgiving blader. He seemed to have a liking towards sending opponent's Beys into the evil land of Hades, or attacking them to discourage them and making them think that there's no hope left. Damian went under a mental breakdown after Kyoya defeated him in a battle. Damian underwent a psychotic breakdown, as if that was the first loss he ever encountered, even though he lost to Gingka not long before. Beyblade: Metal Masters The Perfect Arrangement The scientist and leader of the organization of Hades Inc Dr. Ziggurat choses a young boy named Damian Heart for the Arrangement System, it is unkown where this boy came from but it is known that he is the prodigy of the mad doctor's program. Damian becomes the "Perfect Arrangemet" assigned to his matching beyblade; Hades Kerbecs. For him to test this power, Damian is sent on a mission to retrieve a boy named Ryuga so he too can receive arrangements for the cause. Damian ends up at the Big Bang Bladers stadium where he meets two beybladers of the Japanese Team, Tsubasa and Yu. Though he is looking for Ryuga he decides to battle them both to test his abilities, and ends up defeating them, destroying their beys and puting them both in the hopsital. He leaves to continue his search, but instead returns when he finds that his ally; Zeo Abyss is prepairing to apprehend Ryuga. Damian next prepares with Jack for there match against Team Excalibur which will grant them a ticket to the finals if successful. Damian wishes to use this chance to truly test his new powers, and waits until after his partener Jack who is also testing his arrangement, defeats Excalibur's member; Klaus. Damian goes next to gain two consecutive winds against Excalibur, but he must go through Julian Konzern, the Leader of Team Excalibur. Damian is ordered to gain information on his dual rotating beyblade; Gravity Destroyer. Damian takes on Konzern with no worries, and to follow orders he suggests a best of three match so Damian and his boss are able to view both Destroyer's right rotation and left rotation. Julian accepts and the battle begins, but Damian is easily able to overcome the abilities of the right roation. He becomes bored of it, even after Julian uses his legendary eyes of Medusa which Damian is able to break through with pure force. Damian decides to test the furnace of Hades aka as Kerbecs' first special move; Hades Drive. With that attack, Damian sets the stage ablaze and defeats Julian. The second battle is set to begin as Julian switches his Destroyer to its left rotation, hoping it will be stronger Damian sets his Kerbecs to Boost Mode. In this battle, Julian displays much greater strength in all of his moves, but still poses no threat to Damian. After gathering enough information on its limited abilities, Damian decides to have some fun. Damian begins to back Julian into a corner with no way out, dominating him at every turn. This begins to break down Julian mentally until his teammates; Sophie and Wales step into the stadium to save Julian, eliminating them from the match. Even though Damian has already won the match, he decides to face all three of them, who are said to be an unbeatable trio. As they all activate their special moves, Damian counters with one of his own, bringing out Kerbecs true power; Hades Gate! Damian uses this to swallow their beys into Hades and burn them into defeat, completeley discracing Team Excalibur. After claiming victory, Damian forces Julian to admit he's weak, Julian does so to Damian's pleasure. Arrangement vs. BeySpirit Damian returns to Hades Inc for proper ajustments for he and Kerbecs to combat the studies gained on Ryuga and Gingka's data. He is awoken and completed when the finals arrive where they are set to face Team GanGan Galaxy, although they are still down two members thanks to Damian's attack on Tsubasa and Yu. He leads his teammates, Zeo and Jack to the stadium where they are only met by Gingka and Masamune. Expecting to defeat GanGan in two rounds, Zeo steps up as the first member and uses his arrangement to defeat Masamune. Damian is eager to battle but Jack goes next to defeat Gingka, but is interrupted by non other then Ryuga who steps in as GanGan Galaxy's replacement beyblader. Damian is surprised to see that Ryuga is able to defeat Jack with ease. Now Damian goes against Gingka in their final match for the world championship. Their battle starts off with Damian easily gaining the upperhand against Gingka with Kerbecs' boost mode and unlocks the first level of Hades, incinerating Pegasus. But Gingka fights on and unlocks a move of his own that is expected to defeat Damian, Storm Bring. But Damian is easily able to counter this and decides to unlock the next level of Hades, opening Hades Gate while dragging Gingka and his Pegasus inside to battle in his world. Now fighting on his terms, Damian explains the complexities of his perfection to himself to Gingka, believe himself to be chosen by science to replace the "BeySpirit". Gingka tries to explain to Damian that he's just being used as an experiment, but Damian ignores, only in the battle to win and do as he is told and in return he will become even more perfect. This enfuriates Gingka to where he begins to fight back, impressing Damian who tries to break down Gingka as he did to Julian. But Gingka refuses and still fights against Damian, who begins to become angered at Gingka's stubborness. Because Damian has never experienced true beyblading, the memories and falls that make him stronger, Gingka is able to overcome him and breaks fre e of Hades. The battle returns to the stadium, where Damian uses his full power against Gingka as the world watches them battle. Gingka uses the powers inspired apon him from his friends to unleash one final attack apon Damian, which Damian tries to counter by opening Hades Gate. But Gingka's power is too much as Hades Kerbecs falls under the pressure, losing the match. Surprised by his defeat, Damian watches as Gingka and his team celebrate winning Big Bang Bladers. The Final Visit to Hades Damian returns with his teammates to Hades Inc, where Damian is further arranged to the date gathered on Gingka. During the championship celebration, Damian accompanies Dr. Ziggurat and the others allied with Hades to it, where they announce the Spiral Force. The Spiral Force is a weapon that uses a beyblade called Twisted Tempo to power it as the ultimate, unlimited energy source. It is powered by a arranged Toby renamed Faust, and Ziggurat plans to sell it by transferring it across the world with the floating empire; Hades City. When Gingka and his friends plan to stop the Weapon and free, Damian and Jack are ordered to capture Gingka causing a giant battle to break out. Damian and Jack chase Gingka across the city and nearly capture him using Hades Gate, until he is saved by Kyoya Tategami who arrives to aid his long time rival. Damian and Jack are then ordered to retreat as they have taken too long and Hades City is preparing to launch. Damian makes it back to the Spiral Core and prepares his trap for Gingka and his friends, who have infultraded Hades Inc. After trapping them in his stadium room, Damian plans to take out Gingka, Kyoya and Masamune but Kyoya breaks away out for the other two and stays behind to face Damian alone. Believing that he is now stronger then Gingka thanks to his arrangement, Damian expects Kyoya to be an unworthy opponent for his improved abilities. He battles with Kyoya who is infuriated by Damian's early comment regarding Kyoya's failure to ever defeat Gingka, who Damian now claims he is stronger than. Damian expects to defeat Kyoya with ease but is impressed at his fighting strength after realizing that Kyoya is no simple opponenet. Even though Damian is able to fend off Kyoya's attacks, he decides to change the game by dragging Kyoya and his Leone into Hades through Hades Gate. After dragging Kyoya into Hades, unknown territory to him, Damian begins to put Kyoya under pressure. Damian uses a series of attacks to torture both Kyoya and his Leone to the breaking point. Kyoya continues to overcome the pain and stands up against Damian's twistedness, only leading him to toture Kyoya further. But even after bashing Kyoya repeadedly, Kyoya continues to get back up and even comments on Damian's strength as weak and Hades simple.The taunting from Kyoya causes Damian to lose focus and begin to question his "perfect arrangement". Kyoya captizalizes by commenting that Damian is simply an experiment fueled on by science and is not a true blader, reminding Damian of Gingka and is failure to defeat him. Damian slowly looses his dominance over Kyoya as Hades becomes the Jungle Pridelands, where Kyoya and his Leone rule. In unknown territory Damian begins to lose his mind as he fails to comprehend how it is that Kyoya is winning their match, even after Damian delivered several lethal blows to he and his Leone. Now in the wild where no one is their to help Damian, no one their to force him to adapt or arrange, turns Damian's mind games on himself. Proving to Damian that he is no match for a true beyblader, Kyoya continues to break him down to the point where Damian goes nearly insane and counter attacks in a fit of rage. This rage allows Damian to convince himself that the arrangement is his own power and that it doesn't matter how much Kyoya rants about the nature of beyblade, transfering them back into Hades. Now back in his world and on his game, Damian prepares to shut Kyoya's mouth once and for all with his new found power to prove himself worthy of being the chosen one. But Kyoya battles back in Hades like never before, using his strongest special move to attack Damian. Damian tries to counter attack, confident in his own powers but in the end Leone and Kyoya work together as true beybladers to defeat Kerbecs. His ego crushed along with his victory, his bey and his precious pride in Hades, Damian is mentally broken down Kyoya's victory over him. Damian doubts himself as the chosen one, he doubts the arrangement and his very existance now to the point where he mentally breaks down to the point of passing out infront of his opponent. Beyblade [[Hades Kerbecs BD145DS|'Hades Kerbecs BD145DS']]: Damian's primary and only Bey.25px Special Moves *'Hades Drive': Damian's first Special Move, Damian first used it in Episode 90 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is nicknamed the furance of Hades because Kerbecs circles the stadium creating a vortex of flames, swallowing the opponent to incerate them. *'Hades Gate': Damian's second Special Move, Damian first used it in Episode 90 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. It summons a giant Gate and its gatekeeper; Kerbecs to swallow the opponent and transfer them into Hades. Battle Record Appearances Beyblade: Metal Masters *037. The Compass of Fate: Byxis *038. The Wicked Peacock: Befall *039. The Guard Dog of Hades: Kerbecs *041. The Final Countdown *042. The Dragon Emperor Decends *043. Spirit's Last Battle *044. Showdown! Gingka vs. Damian *045. The Miraculous Spiral Force *047. The Fallen Emperor (Flashback) *048. Befalls Trap (Flashback) *049. The Wild Beast Unleashed *051. Galaxy Heart Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters Quotes *"I don't want to yell, so I'll just guide you to Hades, now!" (Damian to Gingka) *"You're weak, aren't you now?" (Damian to Gingka) *"You play Beyblade because you like it?" (Damian to Gingka) *"That's right! Say it loud and clear. You are weak!" (Damian to Julian) *"That's soooo cute!" *"You're weak!" (Damian to Julian) Trivia *For a long time his name was believed to be 'Hart', which was then proven wrong by official manga translations. Additionally, the kana spelling out his last name in Japanese are the same kana as commonly used for 'Heart'. A direct example in Beyblade is the episode title 'Galaxy Heart' using the same signs. *It is currently unknown if Damian will ever return to normal. His fellow team-mates, Faust, Zeo, and Jack have turned back to normal though. *Damian's name may possibly be a reference to "Damien Thorn" from the Omen film series who is also evil and connected to hell. *Damian might be Dr. Ziggurat's son due to him having no past, and he was seen with Dr. Ziggurat as a child. *Damian's hair is also similar to Ziggurat's. *He has more of a cocky personality in the English dub, but a more vicious personality in the Japanese version. *Sometimes, his voice is shown to have changed and become monstrous, mostly when he uses his special moves. It resembles Ryuga when he was possessed by L-Drago. *Damian's bey, Kerbecs, shares a few similarities with L-Drago. *He does a double tumbs-down when activating Hades Gate in the Beyblade World Championship. Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Villains Category:Male